Few studies of the effects of anti-inflammatory drugs on postoperative swelling have met modern criteria for well controlled clinical trials. Until recently there have been no reliable means to measure swelling. Our group has developed a device (facial plethysmograph, or F.P.) which quickly and accurately measures external swelling in 3 dimensions. The purpose of this study is to compare the efficacy of 2 classes of antiinflammatory drugs: non-steroidal peripherally acting analgesics, and corticosteroids. The specific aims of this study are: 1. to compare the relative efficacy of aspirin and acetaminophen alone and in combination with a brief pre- and post-operative course of methyl prednisolone for reducing postsurgical facial swelling; 2. to determine whether the short course of methyl prednisolone results in significant adrenal suppression; and 3. to determine whether a significant correlation exists between the swelling and plasma levels of salicylate, acetaminophen or methyl prednisolone. Fifty patients undergoing elective removal of unilateral impacted 3rd molars will be randomly allocated among 5 treatments under double-blind conditions. The treatments will be: no anti-inflammatory drugs pre- or post-op; aspirin 1000 mg QID X 3 days; acetaminophen 1000 mg QID X 3 days; methyl prednisolone 20 mg IV immediately preop and 10 mg orally X 3 days plus the same aspiring regimen; and methyl prednisolone 20 mg IV immediately preop and 10 mg orally X 3 days plus the acetaminophen regimen. Facial contour will be measured using the F.P. and whole blood collected preop, and on days 2 and 4 postop. Plasma cortisol levels will be assayed as a measure of potential adrenal suppression, while plasma salicylate and acetaminophen levels will be determined to monitor compliance and to correlate with the observed swelling. Our long term goal is to develop a sensitive and reliable model to systematically develop therapeutic principles to guide the use of anti-inflammatory drugs in dental surgery.